


upon ruins

by icebreakerftw



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Post-TLJ
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 04:02:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13158879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icebreakerftw/pseuds/icebreakerftw
Summary: “你他妈能听见吗，Ren？这个伤会跟着你一辈子，提醒你你有多软弱，你的失败有多可悲。”





	upon ruins

他躺在地上。地面光滑而灼热，汗水粘在他的衣服上，和空气的炙烤一起刺痛着他的皮肤。

脚步，勉强没有被火花的噼啪声掩盖，谨慎、紧张地落在地上，然后停下了。短暂的静默，接着是衣摆摇动的摩擦，皮革手套在金属表面卷曲起来的细微响声。

Kylo撑起手臂。在挡在面前的乱发之间，他看到一丝残影——黑色大衣慌忙而悄无声息地滑入原位。他摇摇晃晃地站起来，视线扫过燃烧的房间和Snoke的尸体，Rey和光剑的残骸无迹可寻。他气急败坏地吐出一口气，步伐不稳地走向出口。他还来得及去追Rey，去逼问出Skywalker的藏身之处——

“Ren，”Hux说，“你以为你在干什么？你以为你还 _能_ 干什么？”

Kylo停住脚步，但没有回头。 

“那个拾荒女孩已经偷了Snoke的逃生舱跑到不知哪儿去了。你又失败了，多令人惊讶啊，你除了不停地失败还会些什么？最高领袖死了，现在甚至连一个会对你的失败感到失望的人都没有了，你——”

Hux的声音随着他喉咙里一声惊恐的气音戛然而止。Kylo收紧手指，把更多隐形的压力施加到Hux的脖颈上，满意地看着对方跪倒在地，徒劳地与脖子上那双看不见的手搏斗。

“你在想什么？”Hux从地上抬起头来，从喉咙里挤出沙哑的词句，“杀了我，一人带着整个第一秩序踏上你无用又异想天开的追逐？你觉得那会进行得多顺利？没人会听从你的领导，Ren，他们都见识过你的目光短浅和头脑发热，叛逃，兵变……过不了多久，就只剩你一个了。”

“闭嘴。”Kylo恶狠狠地说，把手紧紧蜷曲起来，直到Hux不再发出任何声音为止。

Kylo醒来的时候，手指和在梦中一样几乎攥成拳头。他坐起身来，感到一阵恼怒隐隐涌上心头；他不知道这之间有什么联系，但自从Rey找到某种办法阻断了他们的原力连接之后，他就开始频频陷入怪梦之中，梦境的内容又通常和他尘封许久的一些记忆重合，让他醒来时总是暴跳如雷。相比之下，这次的梦几乎可以称之为无害，但梦里的Hux比现实中要恼人得多，让Kylo萌生想要打碎或掐死些什么的欲望。

第二天，Kylo在舰桥上见到Hux时，一股突如其来的、病态的满足袭来，短暂地冲散了他心底的不快——Hux的脖子上那天被他掐出的淤青还没有褪去，看上去甚至比之前更加鲜亮而丑陋，一路延伸进他竖得高而平整的衣领下面。

Hux的目光对上他的，闪着怨恨而愤怒的光，又迅速移开了。和梦里的Hux比起来，现实中的Hux就像一只被拴住、戴着口套的野狗，浑身上下透出狂吠的欲望，却只能咬紧牙关，闭紧嘴巴。

“您有什么命令，最高领袖？”Hux说，只有一层薄如蝉翼的冷漠盖在他的怒气和鄙夷上。

“对义军残党的追踪有进展吗？”

“暂时没有，但是——”

“我上次让你们去找的那个西斯遗迹呢？”

“恕我直言，”Hux说，勉强压低着音量，“我真的不认为这是我们目前最重要的——”

他顿住了，尖锐的尾音悬在沉默的空气中，双唇凶狠地抿在一起，目光刻意落在Kylo身旁一个空白的点上。Kylo把身侧微微抬起的手垂了下去——他没有用力，只是让原力轻轻触碰Hux脖子上的淤伤，一个提醒。 _被拴住的野狗_ ，Kylo心想，想象自己方才弯曲的手指是握在一条想象中的链子上。 

“我会派人去做的。”Hux说，把每个字清楚地从牙缝里挤出来。

“很好。”Kylo说。

那天晚上，他的意识在梦中苏醒时，发现自己动弹不得，浑身冰冷，整个视野里只有模糊的红色和白色交织着，身体像是陷在泥沼里一般，缓慢地沉入某种柔软而冰冷的东西的包围里。雪，他意识到，感到冰雪的颗粒在脸颊上融化，化成的水滴流进嘴里——咸而苦涩，带着铁锈的味道。他做到了——他杀了Han，消灭了一切光明面的诱惑，然而他依旧被打败了，被一个才刚刚接触原力的女孩……

皮靴踩在积雪上的吱呀声在他耳旁响起。一抹橘红进入他的视线边缘，被火光映照得闪着金黄色的反光。 

Hux站在他一动不动的身躯旁边，背着手，居高临下地看着他。接着，他缓缓降低身躯，在Kylo身边单膝蹲了下来。Hux凑近Kylo，仔细审视了一会儿，然后伸出手，揪住一把Kylo的头发，把他的脸提起来。Kylo想要挣脱，想要用原力狠狠给Hux一拳，但任凭他如何努力，他的身体也没有反应。他只能听着自己粗重的呼吸，看着Hux的目光死死地盯着他的脸。

皮质手套粗暴地描摹过那道斜着撕裂Kylo的脸的伤口。Kylo本能地叫喊出声，但他的身体依旧不受控制，毫无动静。Hux揪住他头发的手更用力了。Kylo能看见他的鼻翼随着急促的呼吸而扇动。

“这会留疤的，”Hux说，咬牙切齿，声音嘶哑，像一根紧绷得快要断开的弦，“你他妈能听见吗，Ren？这个伤会跟着你一辈子，提醒你你有多软弱，你的失败有多可悲。”

他的手指凶狠地按进Kylo流血的伤口里。Kylo咆哮一声，双手猛地抬起，用尽浑身力气锁住Hux的咽喉。

等Kylo回过神来，他躺在床上，额头满是冷汗，头顶的其中一杆照明灯不知何时被挤压得变了形，冒着火花。

他踏上舰桥的时候，没见到Hux的身影。

“最高领袖，”一个士官小心翼翼地对他说，“出了个意外，Hux将军在医疗室，您——”

“告诉Opan上校暂时由他来指挥。”Kylo说，转身离去。

他踏进医疗室的时候，里面空空荡荡，只有一两个医疗机器人在走廊里穿行。他向前走了几步，听见走廊尽头传来隐约的说话声。

Hux在走廊尽头的单间里，穿着白色病袍，正跟两个医护官争执不下。“立刻把我的制服还给我，让我走，Javal医生，”他说，眼神几乎要把另外两人射穿，“这是命令。”

“非常抱歉，将军，但您需要——”Javal医生的话说到一半，目光落到门边的Kylo身上，顿时僵住了。Hux跟着她转过头来，看到Kylo，眉头不可置信地拧了起来。

“解释。”Kylo说，没特别对任何一个人。

“呃，最高领袖，”Javal医生率先用颤抖的声音说道，“今天Hux将军在日班开始时没有准时到岗，我们发现他在他的房间里不省人事，判定原因是……”她的声音逐渐减弱，向Kylo的方向投来紧张的一瞥，干咳了一声才继续说下去，“……暂时性的窒息和大脑缺氧造成的应激反应，除了表面淤伤外没有实质性损伤，但体检结果显示他的心率、肝功能、血压都有异常，怀疑是由于缺乏睡眠以及过劳导致的，所以我们强烈建议他卧床休养几——”

“胡说八道，”Hux怒气冲冲地说，“我不想再说第三遍，让我——”

“别放他走。”Kylo开口说。

整个房间陷入一阵短暂的沉默。Hux抬起眼睛瞪着他，好像Kylo疯了一样。Kylo越过他的目光，视线集中在Hux的脖子上。仔细观察，能发现那里的淤伤看似又加重了——有一些地方的边缘已经变成黄色，看上去有些日子了，其他地方则是大片的、还在痊愈的青紫；中间一块难得存留的雪白皮肤上点缀了星星点点的红色血斑，似乎是还未来得及淤青的皮下出血。

“别放他走，”Kylo重复道，“像你们说的，让他在这儿卧床静养几天。Opan上校会代班指挥的。” 

他没理会回应的那一阵愕然的静默，向传送梯的方向走去。离开之前，他确保自己动了动手指，按在Hux后脖颈上的某处，让他明白这句话的效力。

那天晚上的梦以一片黑暗和漂浮的感觉开始。Kylo想要睁开眼睛，发现自己的身体依旧不听使唤——但他的肌肉松弛，大脑昏昏沉沉，并不觉得惊慌失措。虽然眼睛紧闭着，但他隐约地理解他所处的境况，像是能看到某种原力代替视觉造出的影像：他的口鼻上接着呼吸管，泡在一个巴克塔箱里，旁边还有其他的箱子，整齐地陈列成一排，但都是空的；整个房间光线昏暗，只有一盏蓝白色的顶灯维持着基本照明，似乎除了他以外没有人在。

像浓雾散开一般，Kylo忽然明白房间里还有另一个人。 _Hux_ ，他想，隐形的视线落在对方身上。Hux看上去——比平时还要憔悴，眼睛充血，黑眼圈透出异常的青色，头发看上去像已经散乱之后又被勉强按回原位。他正看向Kylo的方向，眼神里带着由疲劳生出的一种冷静的疯狂。他的视线只停留了一会儿，然后Hux吐出一口气，转过身去，背对着Kylo在的那个巴克塔箱，低着头。

一个念头短暂地闪现过Kylo的脑海——他要拔掉箱子的电源，他要趁没人的时候动什么手脚，然后告诉所有人我没挺过来——在寂静的房间里，他听到Hux张开嘴的细微声响，仿佛一根针掉在地上。 

“你知道，”他说，仍旧背对着Kylo，“如果你死了，他可能会把我也杀了。”

有一瞬间，Kylo以为Hux听见了他的想法。但Hux再次转过身来，一只手梳过他本就不太整齐的头发，弄掉了几绺发丝，眼神漫无目的地四处游移。他在自言自语，Kylo意识到。就在此时，Hux的目光又重新落回他身上。

“和你一起工作真他妈是个荣幸，Kylo Ren。”他一字一顿地说，垂在身边的那只手慢慢握成拳头。“我以为也许你只是喜欢在我的船上搞破坏，但是不，你是失败得太彻底，以至于你能把触碰到的一切东西都搞砸！”他的声音越来越大，让最后几个词在空旷的房间里回响起来。

他停了下来，颤抖地呼吸了几次，好像说出这句话耗光了他残存的力气。

门外的一个声音说：“呃，将军？”

Hux肉眼可见地差点跳了起来。他转过身，和Kylo同时看向声音的来源：一个看护士抱着数据平板迟疑地站在门边。“您需要——”看护士开口道。

“我只是顺路来察看一下他的情况。”Hux打断他。

“是的，长官。体征稳定，但暂时还没有完全恢复或苏醒的迹象。”

“知道了。有什么进展随时通知我。”

“是，长官。” 

看护士顿了顿，似乎给自己壮了壮胆，然后又开口道：“无意冒犯，将军，但是日班还有两个标准时才开始，您要不要去休……“

”你可以走了，士官。“Hux厉声说。

看护士像被电了一下似地闭上嘴，匆匆转身离开了。Hux跟在他身后向门外走去。在他踏出门外的那一刻，他顿住了，随即又转过头来，最后看了Kylo一次。他开口说话时过于安静，Kylo花了一秒钟才听见他在说什么。

“就他妈的帮我这一个忙吧，Ren。”Hux说，然后从门边消失了。

Kylo睁开眼睛，盯着头顶的天花板。床头顶灯还没修好，一部分钢铁架构可怜兮兮地从凹槽里耷拉下来。一道红色的光从房间里长而狭窄的窗户外面照进来，打在地上；为了隐藏自身的能量讯号，至上号正在一颗红矮星附近行驶。随着红矮星缓慢地离开透过窗户可见的视野，红光暗淡下来，逐渐重新融入房间的黑暗中。现在窗外是一片没有边际的宇宙，只有远处刚刚诞生或者濒临死亡的天体静默地闪耀着。

他确认性地动动手指——缓缓张开，又蜷起来。

他穿好衣服，下去到医疗室的时候，夜班正过了一半，走廊依旧冷冷清清；一个路过的看护士看见他，面露惧色，加快脚步走开了。

Hux在的房间和走廊一样，被白色的标准灯光照亮着。Hux躺在床上，眼睛闭着，头发散落下来，看上去睡着了。但他在Kylo踏进门的那一刻，他睁开眼睛，在枕头上转动脖子，吃痛地闷哼了一声，目光落在Kylo的身上。

“你还想要什么？”他低沉而嘶哑地说。

Kylo没有回答，径直走到他的床边。近看，Hux脖子上的伤痕更加明显，和他白色的皮肤和病袍形成鲜明的对比。

“还痛吗？”Kylo说，用视线示意Hux的淤青。

Hux抬起眼睛看着他，眼神平静、毫无波澜，像一潭死水。

“我不知道你脑子里在想什么，但你要是想杀了我，就现在动手吧。”他说，声音疲倦。“还是说这就是你把我折磨至死的方式？每天晚上用原力勒我脖子，又把我关在这儿，不让我行使职务？如果是的话，那我承认，你几乎要成功了。”

Kylo内心没来由地升起一股怒气。他向前倾身，伸手揪住Hux的一撮头发，逼他仰起头露出脖子。Hux颤抖地吸进一口气，但没有抵抗。Kylo抬起另一只手，让手指圈在Hux脖颈淤伤的位置上。Hux侧着头，闭上眼睛，呼吸急促起来，像是在为什么做准备。

“你——”Kylo冲口而出，又闭上嘴，不知道这句话的后半句该是什么。 _你这就准备好去死了吗？_ Hux在他的手下面畏缩了一下；Kylo意识到他的拇指正不经意地摩挲着一块淤青。

某个梦或记忆中的声音在他脑海里模糊地回响起来。“这，”他喃喃自语道，“会提醒你你有多软弱。”

“什么？”Hux说。他转过头来——Kylo揪住他头发的手无意识地放松了。

“那个时候，”Kylo说，“你怕我会死吗？”

Hux盯着他，说：“你疯了。” 

Kylo的手放开Hux的头发，滑下去，抓起Hux一只手的手腕，抬到自己脸旁。Hux瞪着他，一动不动。Kylo把他的手按到自己的脸颊上，让Hux的手指抵着他的伤疤。

一个停顿，然后Hux的手慢慢在他的手下面动了起来。他伸出食指，描摹过那道斜穿Kylo的脸的疤痕。

“还痛吗？”他说，声音不过一丝呢喃。

“不。”Kylo说，“但它是一个提醒。”

那天晚上，在梦里，他在雪地里穿行，风从耳边呼啸而过，两侧是零零散散的树木，有的还耸立着，有的被吹得东倒西歪。他在一个山峰上停下脚步；从这里能俯瞰他脚下无垠的白雪，下面隐隐露出的黑色矮丘，一片片光秃秃的森林。一半的树干都被吹倒、被雪压断了，在雪地上倒得零零落落。

脚步声从他身后传来。Hux走了过来，停在他身旁，双手抱臂，大衣衣摆在风中拍动。

“你觉得怎么样？”Hux问。

“传言是真的。”Kylo说，“地下有大量的凯伯水晶。我能感觉到。”

Hux向来对一切与原力有关的发言不屑一顾，但他没做出什么讥讽的评价。“地表构造简单，易于改造，而且没有原居生物。”他说，最后一句话几乎被吞没在风声里，“完美。”

他又向前踏了一步，像领主审视自己的领地一样看着面前的雪原。从余光里，Kylo看见他的头发被风吹起来，在雪中显得格外耀眼。Hux就那么站着，沉默了一会儿，但一个景象猛然透过原力向Kylo传来，烙印一般清晰而强烈——燃烧，毁灭，废墟，重生， _弑星者_ 。

“Ren，”Hux说，“想想我们能在这里建成的东西。”

“是的，”Kylo说，“确实。”

 


End file.
